


Commander and the Thief

by thesarahsound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cosplay!AU, F/F, Fluff, Schmoop, Seriously this is cavity-inducing, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarahsound/pseuds/thesarahsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's hobby gets her some attention. Lydia supports her. Gross cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long and I'm feeling pretty insecure about this. But hey, the worst that can happen is people hate it. Title is a spin off Beauty and the Beast.

Kira would always remember where she was the moment she got the email. It started off as a hobby, something she did between running from monsters of the week and fighting creatures with glowing eyes to preserve her life and the lives of her friends. She started the blog mostly as a joke, never expecting it to get any amount of attention. Somehow, seemingly overnight, she went viral.

And now Beacon Hills’ first annual ComicCon wanted her to host a panel on cosplay and judge the Friday night cosplay contest. Her fingers dialed Lydia’s number on auto-pilot. The repetitive ring of the dial tone did nothing to distract her from her mind’s frenetic ramblings.

“Hello?”

“BH ComicCon asked me to be a special guest! What do I do?” Kira shouted in one breath.

“’Hello, Lydia, how are you doing this evening? Your legs looked magnificent in that skirt today.’ Why, thank you, Kira! You’re such a doting girlfriend!”

“This is serious! I could trip and fall on stage or accidentally electrocute someone when handing off the microphone or I could have a nip slip… oh god, I can’t do this!”

Lydia huffed out an affectionate laugh. “Any of those things could happen, true. But it’s more likely that you would look great and utterly charm the entire convention center. I’m sure Stiles will be there in the audience cheering you on.”

“Will you come?” Kira’s voice took on a plaintive edge, not wanting to sound desperate.

“That depends. Do I have to dress up?”

“Of course. And I know just the thing.”

“As long as you make us look awesome, I’m in.” Kira could almost hear Lydia’s dramatic hairflip.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve got us covered. Goodnight!”

“Love you, vixen.”

Even after six months together, the pet name still sent the butterflies in Kira’s stomach to fluttering. “Love you too, red.”

Kira hung up and fell immediately down the rabbit hole of research, measuring, and planning. She couldn’t let her girlfriend down.  
-  
Two months later, Kira stood in front of a packed convention room. She spoke passionately with a grin across her face, glad to share something she so adores with people just as enthusiastic. And if she had to call up Lydia towards the end of her panel, well, it was only to show off how great their Kasumi Goto and Fem!Shepard costumes look together. Kira pulled back her hood and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek as Lydia beamed with pride. The girls would claim responsibility for a boom in Fem!ShepxKasumi fics in the following weeks, but at that moment, all Kira felt was elation.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up at glowingvixenkira.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading!


End file.
